


Cast Your Bread Upon the Waters

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man does not live by bread alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Your Bread Upon the Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



> Title from Ecclesiastes 11:1: _Cast your bread upon the waters, for after many days you will find it again._

Every day, Anna adds a tablespoon and a half yeast and the same of salt to three cups warm water in the big bread bowl, then dumps in all six and a half cups flour and goes at it with a wooden spoon. She spreads a towel over the dough and comes back hours later to shape the loaves and let them rest half an hour and bake as long. Most days, Anna takes all four loaves to a soup kitchen or a shelter, anywhere people are hungry.

Man may not live by bread alone, but good bread sure helps.


End file.
